


Peter Parker and Aunt May's Experimental Cooking Session

by madeofuniverses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May can't cook, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Crack, Fluff, Gen, kinda crackish?, may parker can't cook, tbh this is pretty stupid i was just in the mood okay, uhmm not sure tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofuniverses/pseuds/madeofuniverses
Summary: Aunt May's cooking has always been, well, to put it kindly... horrific. Now that her nephew has enhanced senses, maybe he can help her out?aka the time that Peter Parker tried to use his enhanced sense of taste to help his aunt learn to cook





	Peter Parker and Aunt May's Experimental Cooking Session

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a mood and decided to write this, it's pretty stupid tbh, but if you enjoyed then lmk :)

Peter came home one day after school to the surprise of a hot dinner on the table.

“Aunt May… did you, uh, did you cook?”

His aunt popped her head around the wall, smiling at him. “Yeah, Pete! I think it worked out well this time, actually. Wanna sit down with me?”

“Yeah, let me just put my stuff down. I’ll be right out.”

Peter walked past the kitchen to get to his room, catching sight of the food on his way. He saw a pot of what seemed to be meatloaf, a bowl of rice, and string beans. The rice and string beans were probably store bought. He hoped so, at least. But the meatloaf? That was a gamble. He would just have to wait and see if Aunt May actually pulled off a successful dinner for once.

It was expected, with his aunt’s cooking skills, that dinner won’t turn out perfectly.

He set his stuff down, changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and headed back into the kitchen. He got glasses, plates, and silverware, setting them down at the table, and smiled at Aunt May as he sat down.

“So, how was school?”

Peter scooped some meatloaf onto his plate. “It was pretty good. I had a calc test, but I think it turned out okay? It seemed liked I knew it all.”

“That’s great!” Aunt May plated her food too and picked up her fork, ready to dig in. “How was Tony’s, today?”

Peter picked up his fork too, preparing himself. “Fine. He helped me with an engineering project I have, so that was cool.”

“That’s really nice of him. It’s good that he doesn’t just use the time for his projects, but he helps you too. You let him know I appreciate that, alright?”

Peter nodded at his aunt, then set his focus on his food. He took a deep breath, put some meatloaf on his force, and took a bit.

It was… not terrible. If he was put under truth serum and asked how the food tasted, that’s what he could say. Aunt May looked at him quizzically, waiting for his reaction, so Peter gave her a thumbs up.

His aunt sighed happily and took a taste herself. She chewed for a minute, then set her fork down. There was a frown on her face, which made Peter slightly nervous.

“Uh… what’s up, Aunt May?”

She narrowed her eyes at him accusingly. “Pete, why do you lie to me?”

Peter gulped. “Listen, Aunt May-”

“Nope. Don’t apologize. Just go ahead and tell me how my food tastes, ‘kay?”

“Uhm, well. The string beans taste great?”

Aunt May let out a laugh. “Peter! You know those are store bought. C’mon, be honest.”

Peter sighed in defeat. “It’s just, well. I taste a lot of butter, I guess?”

His aunt gave him a look. “So? What’s wrong with that?”

“Aunt May!” She still didn’t seem to understand, so Peter explained, “Aunt May, there’s not supposed to be _any_ butter in normal meatloaf, but that’s all I can taste in yours.”

Aunt May thought for a second, then suddenly stood up and opened a cabinet. She rifled through recipe after recipe, obviously didn’t find what she was looking for, and switched to her phone. After a couple of minutes she made an “Ahah!” sound and showed Peter was she had found.

“Look! The recipe for the meatloaf I made. I used my phone because I didn’t have all the ingredients that my cookbook recipes called for. And look at that!”

Peter looked over the recipe twice. “Okay, fine. It calls for some butter. But I tasted way too much better. Plus, no way did you use the right amounts of salt, onion, or egg.”

Aunt May looked surprised at that. “What? How could you tell?”

Peter gave her a look. And waited. It took a few seconds, but then- “Oh! Spidey stuff, yeah?”

He just nodded.

He watched as she thought for a minute, and then nodded, as if she’s decided what needs to happen next.

“Okay kid. This is how this is gonna work. When you come home tomorrow, we’re having a cooking session, alright? I’ll try this again, and you’re gonna help me. And no saying no.”

He thought about protesting, he was supposed to go to Mr. Stark’s after school, but one look at his aunt’s face and he knew that she wasn’t joking around.

*****

After school the next day, Peter came straight home, ready to cook.

He walked in and saw that Aunt May had already started. She pushed him towards the sink, so he took off his sweatshirt and washed his hands.

“Peter, taste this.”

She shoved food in his mouth, didn’t even give him a chance to prepare, and was attacked by the overwhelming taste of butter.

He automatically spit it out in the sink, and felt sorry at Aunt May’s dismayed look.

“No good?”

Peter shook his head and, in response, only had to say, “Butter.”

“Alright, how about this?” And again, before he could prepare, more food was shoved in his mouth.

“Ahg Mah! Shta!”

Aunt May giggled at the sound of Peter trying to speak with food in his mouth, and didn’t even grace that with a response. Peter swallowed the food and tried again.

“I said, stop! Next time a little warning, alright? Also, whatever you’re trying to make, it has way too much butter, as usual.”

She sighed and looked down at the counter. “I don’t understand. I follow the recipe, measure everything out perfectly, and I still can’t get it right?”

Peter looked at the counter and saw bowls, pans, cups, all filled with different substances. He groaned, already knowing where this was going. He was going to have to taste everything, wasn’t he?

“Pete, come try this one, will you? Lemme know what I did wrong with it.”

He groaned some more and followed her reluctantly.

“Hey! None of that! You wanna use those special enhanced senses of yours to save random New Yorkers? Then you gotta be willing to use ‘em to help me out with my horrendous cooking. So no more groaning.”

In response, Peter let out a loud “Yay!”, which only led to another rude look from his aunt.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Peter sighed in defeat, and Aunt May grinned. She knew she had won.

They spent the next hour trying everything she had made, with Peter critiquing the taste and Aunt May trying to figure out how she had done it all wrong.

Finally, after many tries, Aunt May took the pan out of the oven one last time and handed it off to Peter for him to try. He grabbed a fork, took out a piece, and placed it in his mouth. He slowly chewed the food, paying attention to all the tastes. After a few seconds of exaggerated chewing, Aunt May gave him a look and slapped his shoulder. He nodded, swallowed the food, and grinned.

“What? What does that mean?”

He laughed and grabbed Aunt May, putting his arms around her. Again, she asked what had happened, but he just let out a cheer of victory and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle.

She hit him on the back, demanding to be put down. Once he did so she said, “Does that mean it was fine?”

He laughed again. “It was more than fine, Aunt May! It was amazing! Best pie I’ve ever tasted, God’s honest truth.”

She looked him over, scrutinized his face for any sign that he was lying. She obviously didn’t find it because she too let out a “woop” and grabbed Peter, starting the hug all over again.

“I’m so proud of you, Aunt May! It was actually really, really good!”

“Ohhh thank you, Pete. Thank you so much for your help.”

They separated after a few seconds, grabbed the pie, and sat down at the table, taking forks with them as they went.

“You know what would make the pie even better, though? I think a cup of butter would make it great!”

Peter ducked as Aunt May threw her fork at his head.


End file.
